The present disclosure relates to a straddle-type seat which has a movable backrest.
In a straddle-type seat to be provided on a vehicle such as an automotive two-wheeled vehicle or an automotive three-wheeled vehicle, a movable backrest may be arranged on a rear portion of a seat body on which a rider is to ride astride. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,081, for example, there is provided a mechanism to raise a horizontally-arranged backrest upright by manual lever operation.
When the backrest is consistently kept at the raised position, the backrest may obstruct a rider when he or she mounts or dismounts the vehicle. When the backrest is not kept at the raised position, on the other hand, the buttocks of the rider may fall off a rear end of a straddle-type seat upon acceleration of the vehicle. However, the state of acceleration of the vehicle frequently changes, and therefore it is difficult to manually operate and move the backrest during driving.